


Day Twenty-Eight: No Place Like Holmes

by Elril_Silverstar



Series: Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2019 [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Grumpy Sherlock, John wrangles the Holmes brothers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 00:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elril_Silverstar/pseuds/Elril_Silverstar
Summary: It was a snowy afternoon, the sky was a hard greyish white and the snow fell in giant flakes, wet and heavy. It had been falling for two days straight.





	Day Twenty-Eight: No Place Like Holmes

It was a snowy afternoon, the sky was a hard greyish white and the snow fell in giant flakes, wet and heavy. It had been falling for two days straight.

  
Sherlock was in one of his moods, had been in one since the snow started. He’d cocooned himself in blankets on the sofa and despite John’s best coxing refused to come out. So John had done the only thing he could think to do to rouse Sherlock from his torpor. It was something that would very probably make everything much, much worse. He’d called Mycroft.

  
John heard the creak of the steps while he was in the kitchen laying out a tea tray for the three of them, and braced himself.

  
“Hello brother dear. Hibernating for the winter are you?”

  
Silence for a few seconds, so quiet John could almost hear the snow settling, then:

  
“Mycroft?! What are you doing here?”

  
“Your Doctor was very concerned about you.”

  
Sherlock made a strangled noise, and there was the noise of a flurry of blankets followed by a small thud. Sherlock had evidently fallen off the small sofa.

  
“John!!”

  
Trying not grin too widely John picked up the tray and carried it into the living room.

“Yes Sherlock?” John asked brightly. What seems to be the problem?”

  
Sherlock only glared from the floor as he struggled to free himself.

  
John turned to Mycroft who was regarding Sherlock with amusement. “Oh hello Mycroft, you got here quickly. Good timing though, kettle’s just boiled.” He gestured Mycroft to a chair and set the tray on the table. “You going to join us Sherlock? Got your favorite biscuits.”

  
Sherlock, who had managed to untangle himself, grumbled indistinctly but seeing the expression on John’s face got up and slid into the seat opposite Mycroft.

  
“Now, Doctor Watson, would you mind telling me why you’ve summoned me here? Surely it wasn’t just to have tea with my...Charming brother.”

  
Sherlock scrunched up his nose at his elder brother, who only raised an eyebrow in return.

  
“Actually,” John started, putting his cup down “that’s exactly why I asked you here. Quality family time with your brother.”

  
Both Holmes brothers stared at him in mutual horror. Sherlock was the first to come out of it.

  
“You invited Mycroft over to have tea? You sure you’re feeling alright John?”

  
The doctor nodded firmly, “yes, that’s exactly what I’ve done. You haven’t gotten off that sofa in days. And I’ve been thinking, your parents are starting to get on, and eventually you two will only have each other. Family is important.”

  
Sherlock groaned, throwing himself dramatically backwards into his chair. Mycroft merely snorted and bit into a biscuit.

  
“And that’s not the only thing I’ve done,” John got up to retrieve a packet of brightly colored paper from the coffee table. I’ve got you two a bonding activity.” He pushed the tea tray back and placed the papers between them.

Mycroft actually seemed mildly surprised John noted with satisfaction, but again it was Sherlock who spoke first.

  
“Origami John? Really?”

  
“Yes really, and there are directions with it if you need them.” Both Holmes brothers fixed him with identical looks of offense at the idea that they might need directions. “Right, well I’ll be downstairs with Mrs. Hudson if you two need anything. You,” here he jabbed a finger at Mycroft, “you stay put or you really will need to see a doctor.”

  
With that he turned and started down the stairs countering Sherlock's call of:

  
“John!”

  
With a quick, “family bonding Sherlock!” Over his shoulder.


End file.
